The Real Madrid- The Club from Spain
When you hear about Madrid, what comes to your mind first? Is it not the Real Madrid that strikes you first? The Real Madrid is the professional football team of Madrid, Spain. This club has been voted as the most successful football team by the FIFA. It has won uncountable trophies and untouchable fame and success. The word ‘real’ in the club’s name stands for ‘royal’. This title was given to them by the King Alfonso XIII in the 20th century. The club was founded in the year 1902. Since then it has been a part of the La Liga league. The team is one of the best known teams of Spain and Europe. In the 2008, the Real Madrid club was hailed to be the world’s richest football club and the second most valuable club. Its career began in 1905 when it won the Spanish Cup final for the first time. It received its name, the Real Madrid in 1929 after having an agreement with the foundation of Spanish FA. In the same year, the first Spanish football league was founded. The Real Madrid won its first title in the 1931-1932 seasons. In the following year, it won the title again and thus became the team to have won the league consecutively two times. In the 1940s, during the Spanish Civil War, it was losing its popularity and fame. The evils of the war had decreased the popularity of football. The club recovered its fame quickly and won the European cup five times in a row between 1956 and 1960. After having won the cup for the fifth time they permanently awarded with the actual European Cup. In the 1970s, the league championships were won five times by the Real Madrid. They won the 3 Spanish Cups in the same year. But by the 1980s, it had lost its popularity amongst people until a new group of home-grown players brought back its success. Having formed a new team, the Real Madrid won two UEFA (Union of European Football Association), five championships in a row and three more Spanish Cups. The Real Madrid was one of the best football teams in Spain and Europe during the later part of 1980s. However in the 2000s, it started losing games. They got excellent players like David Beckham, Ronaldo, Roberto Carlos, Luis Figo but inspite of that, they failed to win for the following few years. Ramon Calderon was elected as the president and Fabio Capello was the new coach. After this, the club won the La Liga league after four years. The current Real Madrid team comprises of brilliant players like Iker casillas, Fabio Cannavaro, Sergio Ramos, Xabi Alonso, Ronaldo, Junior Marcelo, Kaka and Jose Manuel Reina Paez. The current head coach of the Real Madrid team is Jose Mourinho and the president is a famous business man, Florentino Perez. Historically, the Real Madrid team is Spain’s most successful football team. It has won 59 domestic trophies and 15 international trophies. They are the second best team in Europe and the fourth best in the world. Category:Sports